Prior art techniques relating to the instant invention include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,983,126 and 5,697,377 to Wittkampf the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. Wittkampf's work is based on orthogonal electric fields generated by the application of electrical energy to patches placed on the body. A system distributed by Medtronic, Inc., the LocaLisa® brand intra-corporeal navigation system, is at least partially based upon Wittkampf's work. In such a system, electrodes coupled to the skin of a subject provide orthogonal electrical fields (electrical potential-based fields) are used to locate the position of one or more electrodes coupled to an acutely implantable lead deployed within an organ or anatomical feature of interest. However, neither the system nor the acutely implantable lead provides the ability to precisely position and chronically implant a medical electrical lead, such as a cardiac pacing lead.